Mine – Taylor Swift
by Percabeth418
Summary: This particular version of a PERCABETH PJO fanfiction based off of Taylor Swift's Mine was based off of Huntress of the sky as Chapter 3: Mine in her story: Drabbles back in 2011. The plot line of this story has quite a few more extra scenes and flashbacks, as well as LOT more detail, and a full ending. Percy Annabeth and some LUKE and maybe Piper Jason if I do an epilogue! R&R!


**A/N: This particular version of a PJO fanfiction based off of Taylor Swift's** _ **Mine**_ **was originally written by** _Huntress of the sky_ **as** _ **Chapter 3: Mine**_ **in her story: Drabbles back in 2011. So feel free to check that out if you want. The plot line of this story is basically the same… I just added quite a few more extra scenes and flashbacks, as well as LOT more detail, and a full ending.**

 **Formatting Key**

Story

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

 _Story: Flashbacks_

 **Author's Notes**

 _You can skip to the story now!_

 **This Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction is based on Taylor Swift's song** _ **Mine.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song** _ **Mine.**_ **Nor do I own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series, by Rick Riordan. All things belong to their rightful owners! :)**

Mine – Taylor Swift

I walked into the little café at the end of the street, where my best friend Percy Jackson worked. We had been best friends since we were kids and he was more like a brother to me now. We did everything together.

 _ **You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables**_

 _ **Left a small town, never looked back  
**_  
I sat down and looked through the menu even though I already knew what I was going to order.

"Are you ready to order yet Wise Girl?" Percy called to me.

He's always called me Wise girl, ever since I received a higher score than him on a math test back in elementary school and when I say I received a higher score than him, I mean I got 108% (What? Extra credit… obviously) and he got like an 87%.

Though despite his lack of brains, he was my best friend through everything. When my dad decided to disown me and he kicked me out; Percy and his mom insisted that I stay with them at their apartment until I got back on my feet again.

 _ **I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'**_

 _ **Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**_

He was the one who looked out for me when my boyfriend of 3yrs. Luke Castellan cheated on me and slept with someone else. When no one else was there for me, he was.

 _*Flashback*_

 _6 months ago_

 _Yesterday, I found out Luke was cheating on me, and had been doing so for a little over a year now! Fourteen months to be exact. I mean how could I have been so clueless! I was supposed to be wise after all, was I not! A little over the past year of Luke and I's relationship, had been nothing but lies!_

 _At school, the day after I found out, I had planned to expose Luke and his ways to the entire school. But I entered the courtyard only to see almost the entire Goode High student body crowding around, holding out their smartphones recording whatever was happening._

 _I heard yelling and realized that it was Percy. There was another guy yelling as well, I recognized the other voice as Luke's._

 _I'd made my way to the front of the crowd just in time to hear Percy scream in Luke's face. His sea green eyes were swirled with hatred I had never seen before. This was Percy… he didn't_ _hate_ _anyone. Strongly dislike them… sure but_ _hate_ _._

 _Well, clearly Percy did in fact hate Luke. Luke Castellan._

" _HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" Percy's voice welled with anger like I had never seen. "You son of a b***h!" he screamed and charged a Luke, knocking him down hard on the pavement. "You!...Don't!...Deserve!...Her!" He stated. Punching Luke in the face in between words. "You never did! And you never will!"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. What Luke did was terrible… but he didn't deserve this torture. Did he? No one should have to face Percy's wrath. Not even Luke himself._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _ **I say, "Can you believe it?"**_

 _ **As we're lyin' on the couch**_

 _(Back to Present Time)_

 _*One Week Later*_

We climbed into Percy's car and went to our favorite place in the whole wide world… Montauk Beach. We came here almost every year. We did our normal routine, and cleaned our cabin (it had two single beds in it) and then headed down to the beach. But this time it was different.

We cleaned the cabin and went down by the water, like normal. But instead of walking along the beach and talking, or running around trying to scare the seagulls like we always did, Percy suddenly turned and sat down on the sand and started looking out towards the ocean.

I frowned and sat down next to him, "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I asked concerned, probably looking absolutely confused.

He laughed at my facial expression. He turned back toward the glistening water and sighed. "It's just… you… umm… I-" He cut himself off and looked down at the sand, as if suddenly finding it very interesting. He looked back up at me; and for once, I couldn't read his emotions. I had never seen that look on his face before.

He shook his head lightly as if clearing his mind of any unwanted thoughts or feelings. "Annabeth?" he asked, turning to look at me, his sea green eyes making me melt inside.

"Uhh no… not so fast Jackson." I glared over at him, then sighed. "You didn't answer my question Percy."

"Yes I did!" He protested.

"Umm… No." I shot him another glare.

"Umm… Yeah." He mimicked me. "I said, _'It's just… you… umm… I-'_ Remember?"

"Seriously…" I rolled my eyes. "Perseus Jackson! That's not a real answer and you know it!" I tried my best to be angry at him, but I couldn't help laughing.

I imagine my face was as red as a tomato by now from trying to hold in my laughter… and then actually laughing. I find his stupidity amusing.

As we doubled over laughing I turned to look at Percy, only to find he was staring right at me.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

I didn't answer. I was still staring at him, lost in his gorgeous sea green eyes. They reflected the ocean, as well as my own stormy grey eyes inside them. I could stare at his eyes forever and never get bored. I could...

Wait WHAT! Oh no. I cannot have a crush on Percy! I DON'T have a crush on Percy! Do I?… Ok, fine I'll admit it. I have an itsy, bitsy little crush on my best friend in the entire universe.

 _I admit it, I possess a fairly average sized attraction towards my best friend._ (Ha! If I tell him using words like that, the poor boy won't understand a thing I'm saying)

But he probably doesn't feel the same way towards me...

You know what! Screw it! I like him a lot okay! I mean how could I not! He's sweet, and thoughtful, loyal and determined, respectful and selfless, kind hearted and loving, as well as brave, and not to mention devilishly handsome. He always puts others before himself. He's so selfless and determined, it's one of the many things I love about him.

"Annabeth?" He called to me again, waking me from my trance.

"Hhmmm" I mumbled.

"Can I try something?" he asked nervously, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Uh… yea, sure." I answered back. I expecting him to turn back towards the ocean, but instead he leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine.

I widened my eyes in surprise. But they quickly fluttered shut as I melted back into the kiss. His lips were soft, and seemed to move perfectly in sync with my own. Wow! He was an amazing kisser.

After what seemed to only be a few seconds, we released our lip-lock and pulled apart. We leaned our foreheads together, resting them against one another as we caught our breath. But, judging by the fact that we were breathing like we'd just run half a mile, I'd say our _"little"_ kiss, had apparently lasted a _"little"_ longer than just a few seconds.

"You have no idea how many years I've been wanting to do that." Percy whispered to me once he caught his breath.

"Ye- years..." I stammered, but I couldn't help smirking at the thought that Percy's had a crush on me for years.

He blushed crimson. "Well… er.. umm… yeah." he stuttered out. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. A habit of his, he does this when he's nervous.

"So, why didn't you?! Or at least tell me how you felt about me…" I suggested.

"Well I wasn't just gonna walk up and kiss you! Knowing you... you'd probably judo-flip me!"

"Point taken…" I laughed.

He sighed. "You had just gotten together with Luke. And… I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship and have you hate me!"

"Well..." I started. But he cut me off.

"And even if you'd liked me back, which you obviously didn't, well at the time at least... But if you did, what if it was too awkward between us when we started dating, and we broke up and ended up ruining our friendship in the process!" He continued.

"Percy…" I began again, before I was cut off yet again.

"Or, what if you didn't feel the same way about me… but you knew how I felt about you... then it would be so awkward hanging out together! And yo- _hrmph_ "

This time, I cut him off… I smashed my lips to his and got him to stop blabbing like the Seaweed Brain he is. (Hey… it worked didn't it!) He melted into the kiss. I could feel his muscles start to relax as I kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I draped my hands from their current position; twirling around in Percy's hair, to weave around his neck, and pull myself closer to him. I was now practically sitting on his lap as he kissed me back passionately.

 _ **The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

 _ **Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?**_

 _ **You put your arm around me for the first time**_

 _ **You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

 _ **You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

Percy and I have been in love for ages now, and sometimes I still can't believe it's all real. That he's all mine, and I'm all his.

 _ **Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together**_

 _ **And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

 _ **You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

 _ **You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me with head in my lap while I stroked his hair absent-mildly. We were at his apartment, where I spend most of my time anyway "We should move in together." He said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"We should huh." I smiled down at my adorable boyfriend.

Two weeks later Percy and I were at .my apartment packing all my stuff into cardboard boxes ready to be to be taken to Percy's apartment or should I say _'Our'_ apartment. When we arrived, Percy seemed to this far off look in his eyes. "Is everything ok Percy?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah! Yeah, I've just been thinking…" He asked the question I had been avoiding telling him for quite a while now. "What happened to your family?" He asked. I mentally sighed. I had really hoped that Percy would've never asked me that question.

I sighed. I had to tell him someday, eventually right? So, I took a deep breath and began telling him the story of my past.

"When I was 5, Percy... my mom died and my dad got remarried to this awful woman, Helen who treated me like crap."

By now tears were staining my face.

"I decided to finally run away when I was only 7 years old. My dad never came looking for me, and I didn't expect him to. But years later, my dad finally did try and search for me." I sniffled. Tears stung my eyes. Percy pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight, as I cried.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth… I shouldn't have asked you." Percy confessed. "I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to force you into this… We don't have to talk about this. We can just snuggle up and watch whatever movie you want. We- ug" I cut him off, kissing his soft pink lips.

"It's okay Percy." I began "We needed to talk about this at some point. Actually, I'm kind of glad you brought it up." I finished.

"Oh," He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Continue then." He smiled, I smiled back and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So," I cleared my throat, trying my best to hold back my tears. "He finally found me one day when I was 12, and told me never to come back home. Never to call him. Or come in contact with him again. Worst of all," I was now sobbing into Percy's blue sweatshirt. "H... he… told me he didn't love me. He told me that no one else ever would either. He completely disowned me. He left me on the streets. That's why it's so hard for me to trust people, to let people in. That's why I'm so guarded. I built this wall to protect myself from getting hurt again." I cried.

"Oh, Annabeth…" Percy pulled me into a tight embrace "I will never hurt you, I will NEVER abandon you like your father did… I will always love you no matter what." He lifted up my chin, and looked directly into my tear filled eyes as he said the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. "Annabeth, I love you so much, I would go through Hell and back a thousand times over for you. I promise that I will never abandon you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always be there for you okay. Always. As long as we're together. Everything will be alright."

"We'll never make your parents mistakes." He whispered as he wiped away my tears, smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Percy," I said breaking off the kiss.

"Yes dearie." he said in a mocking voice.

I smiled at that, Percy called me dearie. It was a thing he always found weird in this show we would watch together. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Our playful tone didn't last long though. It once again turned serious.

"It was so hard for me to let Luke in… then he broke my heart and left me all alone. Then you came along and helped me reconstruct my wall," I laughed. "Just to break it down again and make me fall in love with you… Seaweed Brain."

He didn't even respond… He didn't need to. He tucked a loose strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear. Then caressed my cheek softly as he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. It was a slow, sweet, heartfelt kiss. One full of love and longing for the other; one full of passion and devotion for one another… It was pretty much the best kiss of all time.

I couldn't believe he was all mine; and I, was all his. As long as we're together. Everything will be alright.

 _*Four Months Later*_

 _ **And we got bills to pay**_

 _ **We got nothin' figured out**_

Percy got home from work that day with more bills in his hands. "More bills?" I asked him, a concerned look on my face.

His eyebrows scrunched together in surprise but quickly recovered. "Yeah" he said solemnly.

I went to reach for the bills but he turned so I couldn't grab them.

"Percy…"

"I- don't want you to have to worry Annabeth." He looked down at me. "Please-"

"Perseus..." I said, shooting him a glare, my tone warning.

He signed, and I took the bills from his hands and looked at the numbers on the thin paper. My eyes widened upon reading the wretched numbers.

"Oh my gods." I gasped. "How on Earth! We- we can't afford this Percy!" I sighed "I'll have to get another part time job... in addition to my paid internship at (ANYA) Atelier New York Architecture and my part time job; at Apollo Books." I ranted.

"You'll have to work extra hours at the aquarium! Not to mention your full-time job as the assistant manager at the Marine Biology Association." I continued. "What are we gonna do…"

Percy drew in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He pulled me into his strong arms. He took a step back and grasped both my hands in his. "Annabeth… I wish I could tell you I knew what to do. I wish I could tell you I could solve all our problems. All I want is to see you happy… But the truth is, I don't know what we're gonna do. But I do know it's gonna be okay, because we're together. It's okay. We'll get through this, and whatever else comes our way. We always do, together."

"Percy, how do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" I sighed.

"I don't… But I have my moments." He chuckled.

 _ **When it was hard to take**_

 _ **Yes, yes**_

 _ **This is what I thought about**_

I thought about the first time Percy and I kissed. Our first kiss had occured long before Luke and I had even started dating. Thinking about that, well... interesting moment always made me smile when I was stressed out.

 _*Flashback*_

" _You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..." he asked nervously, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "I know you like Luke and all."_

 _"Uh… are you kidding me? I mean, yeah I like Luke but... Please. Me. Back down from a down dare. I don't think so." I scoffed at him._

 _I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him really close. Even in the darkness of the closet I could see his sea green eyes shining. I was expecting him to chicken out and try and kiss my nose. I knew Seaweed Brain all too well. I was right of course. So, I tilted my head up and let him do the rest._

 _He tried to pull back, but no way was I gonna let him. I pushed myself further, Percy now had his back against the wall of the closet._

 _I'll admit I was quite surprised when Percy put his hand on my cheek. I flinched and opened my eyes in surprise, but Percy was finally starting to kiss me back, so I continued kissing him._

 _My eyelids fluttered shut as I melted into the kiss. His lips were soft and seemed to move perfectly in sync with my own. He was a great kisser. Especially considering he had never kissed anyone before. As soon as we were both deprived of oxygen, and needed to breath we broke apart._

 _Both of us breathing heavily with swollen lips, we just stared at each other and looked into each other's eyes._

" _Uh, sorry I got kind of carried away with that." He whispered to me._

" _Yeah," I whispered back. "Me too…"_

" _Alright guys times up!" My friend Piper called from outside the closet. I swear sometimes it seems like she could be a daughter of Aphrodite; the love goddess._

" _Did you do it?" she asked us as Percy and I exited the closet. "Did you make-out I mean?" She rephrased her previous question smirking._

 _ **Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**_

 _ **You put your arm around me, for the first time**_

 _ **You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

 _ **You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

 _ **And I remember that fight, 2:30am**_

 _ **'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

 _ **I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**_

"I can't do this anymore Annabeth!" Percy yelled furiously throwing a pile of bills onto the table. I was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"So Percy, what are you gonna do?!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "What are you gonna do?! Huh? Just leave me on my own?!" I was sobbing now. "This was a bad idea. You're just like everyone else in my life Percy! You use me for a while, and then once you get tired of me you leave me all alone! You said you can't do this anymore! Fine! Then don't."

After finishing my little rant I ran out of the apartment complex leaving Percy standing there dumbstruck.

 _ **Braced myself for the goodbye,**_

 _ **'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

 _ **Then, you took me by surprise**_

 _ **You said, "I'll never leave you alone"**_

I stood outside crying my eyes out. "Annabeth?" I heard a voice behind me almost at a whisper. "Just go away Percy" I replied to him.

"Annabeth. I'm so sorry about that outburst. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I promised to NEVER abandon you like your father did… I promised that I would always love you no matter what." He lifted up my chin, and looked directly into my tear filled eyes as he said the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me… again. "Annabeth, I love you so much, I would go through Hell and back a thousand times over for you. I promise that I will never abandon you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always be there for you okay. Always. As long as we're together. Everything will be alright." He pulled me into a long and sweet kiss. "Never forget that."

 _ **You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.**_

 _ **And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**_

 _ **I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_

 _ **She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine. I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy… I love you too."

 _ **You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

 _ **You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

 _ **Do you believe it?**_

 _ **We're gonna make it now**_

 _ **And I can see it**_

 _ **And I can see it now…**_

 _To Be Continued… *maybe*_

 _That depends on you dearie…_

 **Hey guys so I hope you liked this story. And let me know if I should do an epilogue on their wedding! And maybe their future life with their kid(s). What should their first-born child's name be if I do an epilogue? Let me know in the reviews! If I get at least 15 reviews requesting an epilogue of the wedding, or their life with their kid or kids that all depends on you guys... I'll write one! If I get 30 reviews I'll do both! Otherwise I'll ok do the most requested!**

 **Anyone catch my** _Once Upon a Time_ **reference! Let me know what it was in the reviews. First three people to answer correctly get a shout out! Here's your hint… '** _The Dark One'_ **Love you!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
